Path's Crossed
by natani.grey
Summary: Po and the Furious Five must face a new challenge, a new enemy has risen and this time it will take more than Kung Fu to defeat them. On their new journey they will meet new friends and new enemies, now they must decide weather to overcome evil with good or commit evil to defeat evil.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, I know it's been a while but there were some troubles in life, there isn't anything I ca say that will not make it an excuse. On with the tale...**

Chapter 1

**A New Enemy**

It has been two months since the defeat of Lord Shen and his naval army, and words of the Dragon Warrior's victory has spread far across China. Few dare challenge the might of the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five.

_In a village near the edge of China _

He was in a small inn getting some sweet dumplings, a stranger hid beneath his cloak the only visible detail one could see was that he carried a sword. His sword gave a soft glow in the evening sunlight, from the decorated handle of gold and silver to the golden dragon design on its sheath. The sword was beautiful in every aspect, being clipped to the side of the stranger.

"Your dumplings sir, would you like anything else?" a small female bunny came out bring with her a ceramic plate with five white dumplings. "No, thank you." The bunny gave a slight nod before tending to her other customers. "Did you hear about the Dragon Warrior's victory in Gongmen City?" a pig spoke to his friend behind the stranger. "Of course who hasn't, I heard that he single handedly defeat the crazed bird and his entire army, even after the Furious Five where defeated." His friends replied.

"I know, since then not so many bandits or crooks has reared their heads up, makes sense considering they would get their tails handed to them." The first pig said with a chuckle. This conversation had peaked the stranger's curiosity, as he continued to listen in intently. "Still, don't you think that China has been awfully quiet, I mean think about we have not been so peaceful for years." The other pig questioned with concern. "Don't be foolish, you should enjoy the peace, are you looking for trouble?" his friend shoot back.

"Your right maybe it's just because I'm paranoid." With that both pigs returned to their meal. The stranger had placed the last three of his dumplings in his bag and left a generous tip for the waitress. Making his way over to the two pigs, "Tell me where can I fine this warrior who is undefeatable?" the voice was smooth and yet it carried pain and weight behind it. Both pigs looked up to see him with his sword, "he lives in the Valley of Peace with the Furious Five, why?" one of the pigs asked see as the other was busy stuffing his face with noodles.

"I wish to meet this mighty warrior." The stranger answered truthfully. Giving the pig a slight nod, he began his journey to the Valley in search for the Dragon Warrior.

_In a Temple located high in the snowy Mountains of China_

A lone figure stood before the temple's fireplace enjoy the warmth and comfort as the flames danced across the wood. His ears perked up as the front door was opened then closed followed by gentle paws approaching him. "Tell me are you here to kill me?" the figure turned around and faced the stranger in a cloak. "No brother, I'm here for a little talk and I will be on my way." The stranger pulled back his cloak revealing a tiger with a scar running vertically across his left eye. The tiger was wearing a black slacks and tunic, his tunic being decorated with a couple silver bamboos running vertically on the right side. His sword clipped to his sash as the hilt shine from the fire.

The figure nodded and left the shadows created by the fire to reveal a snow leopard with a similar scar running across his right eye. The leopard had ring piercings on both his ears and was wearing a dark blue pair of slacks and a white tunic with similar bamboo designs. The leopard too had a sword clipped to his sash though the handle was red with black laces running crisscross and the sheath was black with a single lily flower near the top.

"It has been a while '_brother'_ what have you been up to?" the leopard ask as he pulled a table and two chairs for them to sit by the fire. "Nothing much, I've been doing what I always have, trying to fine a way to kill you." The tiger answered as he took out the bag with three sweet dumplings. "And you, why are you still here?" the tiger waited for the felines answer as he took one dumpling and took a bite.

"I have been here, trying to find a way to kill you. But we both know this is not going to work, we've tried and look what we got." The leopard turning his gaze from the fire to the tiger's fierce orange eyes, in turn the tiger stared at the leopards aqua eyes though his right eye was crimson. "Yes our last fight lasted a whole day with no rest and we only manage to meet at a stalemate." The tiger finished his dumpling as he gestured for the leopard to take one.

"We did manage to give each other this and at the same time too." The leopard gestured to his scar with a small chuckle as he too took a dumpling. "Now tell me why are you here?" this time the snow leopards locked onto the sword that was next to the tiger. With a sigh the tiger finished his last dumpling, "I'm here to warn you, I've heard news of the Dragon Warrior and I think he is key to this long struggle between you and me." The tiger waited for the leopard to finish his dumpling before demanding an answer.

"And what is so special about this warrior of yours?" the leopard shoot back anger now surfacing. "He is strong, I plan on seeing how he fights before my next move." The tiger stood up and began his way towards the door. "And if you find his skill unsatisfactory?" the leopard shoot back as he return to stand by the fire. "Then I will kill him and anyone who stands to protect him." The tiger said before moving a chess piece on a table by the door. "Let the games begin, and this time Lěngzhàn dòushì we shall not stop until one of us is dead."

Leaving the leopard to his though the tiger left and continued his journey for the Valley of Peace. "Hēi'àn what are you trying to start his time my brother?" Lěng made his way over to the chessboard by the door seeing the move his brother made. Hēi'àn had moved his king forward the shadow of the piece covered the black king on the other side. With a heavy sigh Lěng moved his black king forward out of the shadows.

Lěng knew that who ever the Dragon Warrior was is not going to satisfy his brother. Lěng began to pack an extra pair of cloths and some food in a pack. Grabbing his cloak by the fire he left his home to find the Dragon Warrior before his brother did.

**Once again please rate and review your words mean a lot to me and how I will continue on with this story. I don't know for sure if Chess existed during traditional China but it is a key piece on this story. Also I don't speak Chinese so I had to use google translate for the names, I'm sorry for anyone that does speak the language and I messed up somewhere.**

Lěng – Cold

Hēi'àn – Darkness

Lěngzhàn dòushì – cold warrior

Hēi'àn wǔshì – dark warrior


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Darkness Rises**

_At the Jade Palace Training Hall_

It had been another uneventful day in the Valley, no bandit alerts has rung and nothing out of the ordinary. The masters where hard at training doing their best to sharpen their skill less another threat arises. Crane was fighting Mantis, with Crane's defenses and Mantis's swift movements it challenged them both. Viper was against Monkey with both of their agility with as difficult for both of them to gain an upper hand.

Tigress was fighting against Po, Tigress was direct and strength while Po was redirecting Tigress's blows and adding his own. Both of them fighting hard but wore smiles as they get to spend time with each other. Master Shifu was on his staff watching his pupils, no, his family work hard to gain perfection. With a snap of his fingers every halted and gave each other a bow before lining up in front of their master.

"Excellent work today my students though Mantis," The red panda turned his gaze to the bug who coward in fear, "Next time you try to pluck a feather from Crane I will make sure he gets a leg from you." The bug bowed low in regret for having plucked one of Crane's feathers. Everyone gave a small smile at the bug's expense.

"As for the rest of you, good work. You have the rest of the day off to do as you please though I urge some meditation to reflect on what you have done during the spare." Everyone gave a low bow and made their way towards the kitchen for their lunch. "Man, I can't believe Master Shifu threaten me like that." Mantis groaned as he sat on Monkey's shoulder. "I can't believe you went for my feathers like that." Crane shoot back as he tried to groom his feathers where the bug had plucked some on his right wing.

"You know how painful it is for a bird to get their feathers pulled like that, plus it will look weird during the time it grows back!" Crane was done with trying to fix the small spot that Mantis made. "You don't look that weird, if anything you can call it a battle scar! How cool is that!" Po practically screamed as they entered the kitchen. Everyone took their seat as Po began to make their noodles. "Not really, battle scars don't fit a bird since they need their feathers to fly brother." Viper answered as Crane gazed back to the ruffled feathers.

There was small talk as Po finished his noodles and handed everyone their bowl, taking a seat next to Tigress. Their fur brushing up against each other as Po took his seat, both of them shared a look before turning as they both blushed, Po's being more visible. "Someone has it bad…" Mantis claimed as he saw the reaction between his comrades. This caught the attention of both Po and Tigress as they gave the bug a confused look.

"What are we sick?" Po asked as he checked his forehead then Tigress, which caused her to blush more. Tigress gave Mantis a dark look before brushing Po's paw away. "No we're not sick, he was just saying…we got…to meditate later after our meal. That's what Master Shifu wanted us to do." Tigress said trying her best to find a logical way out of Mantis's joke. "Oh, alright. Lets go to the peach tree after this like we always do." The others give a small chuckle minus Crane and Viper.

After everyone ate Crane went down to the village with Viper to buy new ribbons and brushes for themselves, while Monkey and Mantis went to a new restaurant that had opened up. Po and Tigress where by the peach tree meditating peacefully, Tigress was going over her spare with Po as she remembered his Jade green eyes. '_Focus Tigress, focus on what was performed and how you can improve' _though Tigress tried her best to forget about Po she always returned her thoughts back to how calming his eyes were.

"Everything all right Tigress?" a voice pulled her out of her trance. Tigress opened her eyes to see a concerned panda staring back at her. For a moment Tigress hadn't realize how close their face was. She could feel Po's breath running over her fur; just a gentle push and their nose would be touching. "I'm fine, why do you ask?" Tigress pulled back a little which resulted in Po doing the same.

"You were breathing heavily and you were sweating a lot, like you were going through the training course again." Po explained as he sat back down next to the tiger. "I'm fine… it's just getting cold and the air is thick, it's going to snow soon." Tigress gazed in the distance to see some clouds forming. "Oh… okay, let's head back inside then it's nearly sunset." With that both warriors began their way towards the barracks to get ready for the night. With that task done both of them went behind the palace for a scenic walk together through the bamboo forest.

It was already snowing by the time they had left the barracks and when they had arrived at the entrance to the forest there was already a thin layer of snow on the ground. Making the sound of their paw prints more noticeable. They continued their walk deeper into the forest when Tigress abruptly stopped. Po noticed that Tigress was tensing and began to take in his surroundings.

"Who ever you are come out!" Demanded Tigress as she got into her stance; Po was still confused and stood there trying to hear what he couldn't. Suddenly a pile of snow fell down on Tigress leaving a small mound of snow on her head. Po instantly burst out laughing, "Hahahahaha…Tigress…hehehehe…you should see yourself right now haha!" Po sat on the ground riding out his laughter. Tigress just shakes the snow off while glaring at the panda before her, then a small smile appears and she too begins to laugh.

"You shouldn't let your guards drop so easily Masters of the Jade Palace." A voice rang from the tops of the bamboos. This earned the silence and full attention of both warriors as they shot up in their fighting stances. "Who are you?" Po yelled at the tops of the bamboos trying to find where this person was. "Patience I've come for only one person, perhaps you can assist me?" a form dropped from the trees landing on all fours before straighten up. A tiger stood before them wearing black slacks and tunic with a katana in his sash. The tiger had bright orange eyes but his left eye had a scar running across it.

"Evening Master of the Palace let me introduce myself. My name is Hēi'àn wǔshì and I come in search of someone by the name of Po Ping or the Dragon Warrior do you know where I can find him?" The tiger asked as he slowly approached the two. Tigress immediately got in front of Po to protect him, "Why do you need to see the Dragon Warrior?" Tigress asked not letting a single movement be missed as she stared straight at the tiger.

"I'm here not to fight you Master Tigress, I came here to fight him." Hēi'àn pointed to the panda behind Tigress. "You're not going to lay a finger one him." Tigress flattened her ears and got ready to jump at her opponent; she needed to separate his weapon from the tiger before anything else could be done.

Tigress jumped towards Hēi'àn and tried to land a palm strike followed by a roundhouse kick but Hēi'àn simply blocked the attack with his left arm. "I don't want to fight you, just him." Again he pointed towards Po only to find him charging at the tiger.

"Let her GO!" Po aimed a straight punch towards the tiger's face, Hēi'àn tried to dodge it but with him holding onto Tigress he couldn't as fast. The punch landed straight into the tiger that threw him back into a bamboo and him collapsing on the ground. "Tigress, are you okay?" Po asked as he helped her up. "I'm fine but why does he want to fight you?" Tigress went over to the body leaning against the bamboo before she had time to react Hēi'àn delivered a stronger upper cut that pushed Tigress back.

The punch dazed Tigress as blood began to trickle down her mouth, trying to recover from the sudden attack she failed to see that Hēi'àn had performed her move, the double palm strike, to her mid section causing her to throw up some blood and passing out. "NNOOOOOO!" Po screamed as he rushed to catch Tigress before she fell. Hēi'àn waited for the Dragon Warrior to put down his comrade before continuing his assault.

"Don't worry Dragon Warrior, I haven't killed her, just knocked her out. She was interfering with our fight." Hēi'àn got into a stance similar to Tigress and awaited Po. Po gentle placed Tigress back down and glared at the Tiger that had hurt his best friend. "You are going to pay for that," Po got into his stance and charged at the Tiger. Blows were both exchanged and received as the both of them fought to win. Po fought to protect Tigress while Hēi'àn fought for an unknown reason.

For a while they're at a stalemate until Hēi'àn decided that enough was enough and pulled out his sword. Po's ears felt as though they were being pierced as the blade slide over its sheath. "Tell me something Dragon Warrior, what drives you to fight to the death." Hēi'àn got into his stance with his katana pointed at Po. "There are those that needs protecting," Po chanced his gaze towards Tigress, "And there are those I wish to protect." Hēi'àn caught Po's gaze towards the tiger and he smiled.

"How odd, a panda protecting a tiger. She must be something special to you." Hēi'àn took one step towards Tigress and Po let a feral growl escape his muzzle. "You stay away from her!" Po sprinted towards the tiger who had threaten his friends punching and kicking though Hēi'àn was able to block each blow with his sword, not even fighting back. "Is this all that the Great Dragon Warrior has to offer, I'm disappointed," Hēi'àn kicked Po in the stomach resulting in him hunching over. Before Po could recover Hēi'àn delivered a solid drop kick to the head leaving Po's head half buried in the ground and snow.

"I thought you could change things for me, it appears that I was wrong. I wished it didn't had to end this way, I really do." Hēi'àn raised his sword ready to stab Po through his head when,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice rang from behind, Po was losing consciousness as his vision and hearing was already slipping. Po could make out a figure walking forward, all he could distinguish was that it was male and a feline form the tail and voice. "Hēi'àn I'm here to stop you before you do something you regret." The voice came again, "Lěng why are you here, my fight is with the Dragon Warrior." Hēi'àn stepped back from Po and faced Lěng.

"I agree that he is key but I don't agree on you methods to get him to follow, killing him now is pointless." Lěng began walking to Tigress's side to check on her his katana clicking as it hit the snow. "So what should we do then _'brother_', if he can't defeat me then he can't defeat you. There is no point in involving him." Hēi'àn sheathed his sword as he walked over to Lěng. "I concur, you may not have faith in him but I believe I shall side with him." Lěng picked up Tigress and shouldered her.

"You know that if they die it's on you." Hēi'àn began to sink back into the shadows of the forest having the night's darkness cover him. I know that is why if you can best them I will lay my life down for them and end this game once and for all." Lěng answered but Hēi'àn was already gone. Lěng looked over to Po seeing that he was still conscious. "You're tougher than you look." Po gave a weak laugh before passing out like Tigress.

"Now, how am I supposed to bring you along?" Lěng looked up at the now clear sky marveling at the beauty of the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Enlightenment**

_Infirmary at the Jade Palace_

Tigress was sleeping peacefully on the cot as the Han, the palace head healer, was tending to her wounds. Earlier that night Shifu and the other masters where getting worried that Po and Tigress had not returned yet, even Mantis could not crack about them being missing. Master Shifu was going to call a search party when there were knocks on the Palace's front door. Rushing to see if Po and Tigress had returned Shifu found them lying on the ground both bleeding and looked severely injured.

Tigress was lucky enough to have only a cracked rib and a heavy bruise on the head but Po had a broken rib along with a few cracked ones and his paws were severely cut and was still bleeding from when his attacks where blocked by a sword. Shifu instantly called for the rest of the masters to come help. Han was called to the infirmary, as they could not stop Po's paws from bleeding.

Eventually they had to tie both of Po's arms so the blood could not rush to his paws. When they were tending to Po he shot up, "Where's Tigress!" he gazed all over the room but couldn't fine her anywhere. "She's in the room next to yours but lie back down you're still bleeding," Shifu tried to calm Po down but to everyone's, even Shifu, Po grabbed him by the collar and pull the red panda nose to nose.

"Forget about me and help her first, please…" before he could finish Po coughed up some more blood as his broken rib punctured his stomach. Master Shifu wanted to kill the panda for such disrespect but admire his determination to help his daughter before himself. "Alright…but lets stop the bleeding first for you then I will send Han over to Tigress." With that Po calmed down for them to finish tying his arms. Then Shifu sent Han, but with much of his disapproval, to Tigress. Crane went and got another healer from the village to tend to Po's injury.

Now here he stood, not being able to help in any other way but wait for his pupils to pull through. "Crane, Mantis," both masters rushed from their rooms and line up in front of the aged panda, "I want you to fly up and observe from the skies, report anything that seems suspicious and Mantis will cover the grounds. I want to know what had happen. Po's too tired from losing so much blood an Tigress is still unconscious. No go!" Crane flew out the window and Mantis shortly followed.

_'What happen, how can my best students be defeated that easily and who brought them here…either way I must meditate and figure this out'_ Master Shifu made his way to the Hall of Heroes and began his meditation. Just as Master Shifu was able to calm and center himself a soft click caught his attention. Followed by gentle paws against the jade tiles, before Shifu could react the noises stopped. '_Odd if this stranger came to finish the job how come they're here, better yet why would they make themselves heard.'_ Turning around on his staff Shifu saw a snow leopard with a katana clipped to his sash.

"Tell me, who are you and why are you here?" Master Shifu got off his staff and stood before the feline. The snow leopard gazed intently at the red panda as though searching for something. "Master Shifu, it's an honor to meet you." The snow leopard bowed in respect and waited for permission to rise again.

The snow leopard intrigued Shifu; it was as though the leopard knew of him on a more personal level. Deciding to play along for now Shifu raised his hand to allow the leopard to rise. "I will ask again, who are you and why are you here?" Shifu was tense ready for any surprise attack that the leopard might pull. "My name is Lěng and I come here with news." Lěng replied calmly and waited to see the panda's response.

"What kind of news good or bad?" Shifu asked again anger beginning to form, as the leopard was not answering him directly. "Grand Master Oogway's teaching must have yet to settle, do you remember what he has taught you?" Shifu instantly remembered how Oogway had taught that there is no good or bad news, just news. "I come here to warn you of a new enemy, I believe that your students are recovering from their encounter with him." This pulled Shifu back to reality as the mention of who attacked his students had his full attention.

"I wish not to give too much details but I know of him and what he's capable of. I fear that this is only the beginning." Lěng said as he gave Shifu some time to process the information. "Explain to me how my best students were beaten and injured so severely with this new threat." Shifu relaxed a bit suspecting that Lěng was no enemy, but Shifu still didn't drop his guard entirely. "I mean no disrespect when I say this but you might have trained your students well but Hēi'àn was trained directly from Master Oogway." This surprised Shifu, why would Oogway teach such a disturbed soul, but then again he did train Tai Lung.

"So Hēi'àn is the name of the enemy?" Shifu said to himself more than Lěng. "I wish that it didn't have to result in this but Hēi'àn gets a thrill from playing games with peoples lives. He sees them as more of game pieces then anything else." Lěng observed Shifu and since he didn't ask any questions Lěng continued.

"He has been looking for something important to the both of us, a key player shall we say in ending our long struggle." Shifu caught on to sadness as the leopard continued, "In truth he is my brother though we do not share that same feeling for others. While he sees this as a game I do not. I find life precious in many ways and wish to avoid conflict if possible."

"And yet you carry a sword," Shifu gestured to the katana clipped on Lěng's sash. "That is my own business," Lěng shot. Shifu saw that the sword was a touchy subject and would question Lěng on that matter later. "In short Hēi'àn believes that the Dragon Warrior could help him end his final game."

"And what game is that?" Shifu asked already suspecting an answer, "A battle of the masters. Hēi'àn has gathered many masters whom willing to fight with him. Though they do not know it but there are just game pieces to Hēi'àn." Lěng saw the shock on Shifu's face. "It's true though I don't know the numbers I just know that there is a mass."

"You will inform the rest of the details with my student tomorrow." Master Shifu stated as he headed towards his chambers. "And what if I was a messenger from Hēi'àn sent here to kill you?" Lěng asked annoyed that Shifu was ordering him around. "If you were here to kill us you wouldn't have save them to begin with." Shifu finally left the leopard to himself wondering how in the world did Shifu knew he had saved his students.

_The Next Morning in the Barracks_

Tigress slowly woke up letting the world around clear up, she suddenly shoot up and regretted when the pain came. "Arrghh…" the events of yesterday slowly came back, the tiger and her passing out '_Oh no, Po is he alright!'_ panic rather than pain pushed her to find the Dragon Warrior, she let her sense of smell guide her to the panda, she had been with Po enough to know his smell.

Tigress didn't have to look far as she found him in the room across from her own, opening the door she found Po laying on the cot still unconscious but the bandages and the blooded rags laying next to him was frightening. "Master Tigress, your up?" Tigress turned around to see Han there with some more rags. "Yes I've regain conscious just a while ago, tell me…how goes with the Dragon Warrior?" Han sigh at this and gestured for Tigress to follow him into Po's room.

"Master Po is quiet the character, when you both arrived we had to split you two into separate rooms. We began to tend to Master Po first due to the severity of his injuries but he refused, threatening even Master Shifu to tend to you first then him." Han's began to unwrap his paws and Tigress winced as the sight of multiple lacerations came to view, from when he blocked Hēi'àn's attacks.

"How long do you think it will take before he wakes up?" Tigress turned her gaze towards the bunny. "Hard to tell, he has lost much blood and the impact to the head was also severe. Only Master Po can decide to wake up, I have nothing to say." Han's began to clean up the dirty rags and old bandages and was about to leave, "If you wish you can stay with him, if he is to regain consciousness please alert me." With that Han disappeared from view.

Tigress turned to Po, his normal happy expression gone left with a blank face. No happy giggles or dream talking just the slight breathe of the panda. "Po, you better wake up. Whose gonna be my best friend now if your gone?" Tigress didn't have much to say and that was the closes she could do with being open with her feelings. There was silence no response from the panda, Tigress didn't feel like leaving his side so she sat down and began to meditate.

_The Kitchen with the Others_

"Man I can't believe both Po and Tigress got beat like that, considering that Po always beat the odds." Monkey tried to start a conversation since the silence was deafening. "Yeah but how come Po wanted us to tend to him first? What if he bleed to death when Han was tending Tigress?" Mantis asked to the others, "Don't talk in such a way, Po cares deeply for Tigress so of course his firs concern his her well being." Viper had suspected that Po had certain feelings for their feline leader up would not let everyone else in on this yet.

"Viper's right guys, we should be wishing for their best besides we also need to focus on who attacked them to begin with." Crane dipped his head worried about his friends. "Master Crane is correct and allow me to enlighten everyone on the matter." Everyone's attention turned to Master Shifu as he entered the kitchen with a stranger. "Master I mean no disrespect to you or our guest but who is he?" Crane asked as he spotted the snow leopard and his katana.

"Its alright Master Crane, you have every right to know who he is and why he is here. For that though I will allow our guest to explain." Master Shifu gestured towards the Master signaling Lěng to begin his explanation, just as Lěng stepped forward and was about to explain everything a shout could be heard coming from the student barracks.

"Master Shifu! Han! Come quick Po's awake." Tigress called out, everyone stopped and rushed towards Po's room followed by Lěng. Master Shifu burst through the door and saw that Po was indeed up with one of his goofy grins. "Morning guys, what's up?" Tigress stood next to Po with a visible smile until she saw Lěng and his katana. Steeping nose to nose with the leopard she asked in a harsh cold tone, "Who are you and what are you doing on Palace grounds?" Lěng simply smiled but with no response, Tigress was about to ask again until Shifu stopped her.

"Tigress that is no way to treat our guest," Shifu demanded of the tiger, "He bares the same sword as our attacker, he has something to do with our attacker no doubt about it." Tigress answered not stepping down as she continued to stare into the mixed eye colors of the snow leopard. Tigress wasn't sure but his eyes were cold and lonely for a moment she tough she was enveloped in a sea of darkness.

"My apologies Master Tigress, I have yet to formally introduce myself. My name is Lěng and Grand Master Shifu has instructed me to give you more details about Hēi'àn." Currently only Po, Tigress and Master Shifu knew about Hēi'àn's name but the rest were in the dark. "Enough, We shall talk more about this later. Everyone go to the Halls of Heroes, Tigress you will assist Po in getting there." Everyone bowed to the Grand Master as he left for the Hall followed by everyone else with a limping panda and Tiger behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Truth Revealed

_Hall of Heroes_

Everyone was standing before Master Shifu except Lěng who was standing behind the red panda. Shifu took note that even though there were seven skillfully trained Masters, Lěng still made her on edge. "Now that everyone is here please explain to them our situation." Master Shifu once again gestured for the leopard to step forth and explain to the masters.

"To be short, Hēi'àn is an enemy unlike those before that you have fought against. He will not hesitate to use others even if they die. He sees this world as a game board and we are the pieces. Hēi'àn has prepared one last game, a game where he will win everything or lose everything and die." Lěng waited for the Masters to digest the situation, noticing that everyone was okay with thing so far he continued.

"Hēi'àn was also trained directly by Master Oogway which makes him both cunning and dangerous. He has amassed many Kung Fu masters to fight for him, the numbers are unknown to me but there are many. Hēi'àn has tried to fight the Dragon Warrior to see and test his skills first paw. But I was able to intervene before any casualties." Tigress lowered her head in shame that she failed to protect Po and had to rely on a stranger to do so.

_'I have to get stronger to protect my friends and family…to protect Po…'_ Lěng's voice brought her back, "I know that he plans to attack all of China and soon, he has planned to strike at it's heart first, the Imperial City before anything else, but his intentions are not clear. That is all I have to say." Lěng stepped back and waited for Master Shifu to speak up.

"As you can see we have a new threat to deal with, I know that you're all still tired from the experiences from Gongmen City but we must protect China and her royal family. I have sent word of the plans to his royal guards; we have a few days to wait for permission to enter the city during which we shall train. Lěng seems familiar with our opponent's fighting ability so he shall teach us but I encourage you to not only learn our enemy's ability but also to enhance our own." Master Shifu dismissed everyone ordering them to have diner since they hadn't had anything to eat and meditate on this subject. Tomorrow they will train hard than ever before.

Everyone made their way towards the kitchen so that Po may begin supper, _'Why must we rely on someone we barely know, he could be a spy for our enemy his appearance was rather convenient. It doesn't matter if he knows our enemy we have dealt with type of situation before.' _Tigress was occupied with her thoughts that she failed to notice Lěng had left the group.

When everyone had arrived at the kitchen, Po started to boil some water for the soup. "Man I can't believe there is someone low enough to treat people like game pieces." Mantis claimed as he sat on Monkey's shoulder. "I know but what's worse is that there are Kung Fu master out there who are willing to fight for him." Monkey added to Mantis's previous statement. "We should not dwell on negative matters we should focus on getting stronger, speaking of which, did anyone see where that Lěng guy went?" Tigress asked everyone and to everyone else's surprise they also failed to notice the leopard going missing.

"Well let worry about that later we have to focus on eating than meditation for today." Po said as he gave everyone a bowl of his soup, Tigress noticed Po carrying an extra bowl, "Whose that for?" Po just smiled. "Our guest must be hungry so I'm going to go look for him and give him this." Explained before he could leave Tigress offered to take the bowl to Lěng since she wasn't that hungry to begin with.

Tigress had been looking for Lěng for a while and now the soup wasn't that hot any more, but she still had one last place to look before giving up.

_Roof of the Palace (Above the Hall of Heroes)_

Lěng sat there gazing out down towards the village enjoying the peace until a gentle thump caught his attention. Listening intently he figured who ever it was they were trying to sneak up on him, "I can still hear you Master Tigress," Lěng said with a smile he then picked up a silent growl before normal paw steps where heard.

"The Dragon Warrior was generous enough to make you dinner." Tigress said coldly as she handed him the bowl. In truth she didn't like Lěng and didn't want him to be here. She had only offered Po to get the soup to Lěng was so that she may find him. "Thank you but that's not the real reason why you are here is it, plus I'm not that hungry." Lěng replied without turning his gaze from the village. "Such a peaceful village," Lěng said quietly, "Yes and if you do anything to disturb the peace you will regret it." Tigress threatens.

"Tell me something Master Tigress, why do you suspect me of being a spy for Hēi'àn or that I might hurt anyone here?" Tigress was surprise not only did he read her mind, "How did-", "I know?" Lěng finished for her. Tigress anger towards the leopard's attitude was about to burst, but she knew that she couldn't attack him without reason. "I guess it's because I've meet someone like you before, she was extremely hot tempered but kind and understanding none the less." Tigress was stun that Lěng knew someone like her.

"At least tell me this to put my nerves to rest." Tigress asked more gently this time trying to be nice. "Go ahead but I may choose not to answer." Lěng said with a smile and was returned with a small growl from the tiger. "I know for a fact that you know more than you let on. So are you an ally or an enemy in disguise?" there was nothing but silence for a while and Tigress thought that Lěng was not going to answer until.

"It's true that I know more than I let on but I'm not friend nor foe." Lěng answered as he finally stood up and took the bowl with him only stopping at the edge of the roof. "Then what are you?" Tigress almost shouted at his indirectness, "…alone…" the words carried such pain that Tigress could feel it. She stood there as the leopard jumped off the roof and disappeared below.

Lěng's words still hung in Tigress head, _'such a simple word yet it carried such pain, such hurt and meaning. He mentioned that I reminded him of someone, did he lose that person. Why is he even fight Hēi'àn did Hēi'àn do something to Lěng?'_ these question swirled in Tigress head until she came to a realization, '_perhaps his intentions are pure and his enemy really is Hēi'àn…'_ Tigress decided that for whatever the reason may be she should at least give him a chance.

Tigress changed her view towards the peach tree and noticed a all of black and white siting by the base of the tree, a smile formed as Tigress made her way towards her panda, _'THE panda Po is not something you can buy or sell, he is a person.' _Tigress tried to push the thought aside when a new one formed. _'What does he mean to me?' _before she knew it she was already next to Po, deciding to figure that matter out later and just enjoy the panda's company.

"Meditation does not involve eating dumplings Dragon Warrior." Tigress commented from behind the now shocked panda. For a moment Tigress saw his face of shock and stuffed with dumplings, it brought a smile to her. "Eh rigrus, wop uo ike on" The panda asked his face still full of dumplings. Realizing what he has done Po quickly swallowed and gave a weak chuckle. "Sorry…would you like one?" Po tried again this ended with a small but noticeable laugh from Tigress. Before she accepted a dumpling and sat next to Po, "You should do it more often…" Tigress turned to face Po confusion clear on her face.

"I mean laugh…you should do it more often." Po said as he ate another dumpling. Tigress smiled as she return her attention back to the village before here the sun starting to close in on the horizon. "I try but there isn't many things to laugh about recently is there?" Tigress questioned, "Then my next mission is to make you laugh as much as possible before we head to the Imperial City!" Po exclaimed with his fist in the air.

Tigress just patted his arm down, "You don't have to do that, though its very kind of you to offer." Tigress gave a warm smile and Po returned it before the both of them sat there and ate their dumplings before the sun set.

Unknown to them a pair of crimson and aqua eyes was watching them very closely, with a heavy sigh Lěng pulled out a necklace from under his tunic. A simple metal rings was strung; it's metal shining in the setting sunlight. Looking closely one could see engravings on the inside _'Forever yours Mei'. _Lěng leaped back up the Palace's roof letting a single teardrop as he began to remember his closes friend and wife from his past life.

_**R&R please...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Yesterday was History, Tomorrow is a Mystery…**

_Night Time on Top the Roof of the Palace_

Lěng sat there his sword laid next to him beckoning to be used; he felt its call sad and burdened by its history fear for the future and angry at the present. Lěng's sword was truly one of a kind. Heavily sigh he pulled his attention back to the ring in his paw, its luster shining even though it was snowing. Lěng himself had sat up there for a while being covered in a thin coat of snow on his fur. He didn't mind, he was a snow leopard after all; snow was his name in a way.

"Mei, I missed you so…why did you leave." Lěng's voice was heavy with burden as images of his wife flashed before him.

_Lěng's Mindscape _

_A beautiful tiger sat next to a gently flowing river as she gazed into its water before shortly turning around. "Lěng, come here check this out" Lěng played the memory back perfectly, recalling the moment. "Look there…" Mei pointed towards the water's edge looking closely Lěng could only see the waterbed of the river. "I don't see anything-" he was about to say something else before a pair of paws pushed him in. _

_Sitting up abruptly he shot a glare at the laughing feline up shore, her amazing laughter rang through his ear before a smirk appear and grabbed her arm to drag her in as well. Now both of then sat in the river laughing like children before they gave each other a passionate kiss._

_Back in reality_

Lěng opened his eyes to see that the snow has gotten heavy and picked up katana before jumping off the roof and making his way through the bamboo forest behind the palace. Remembering the time he lost his wife in a forest like this…

_Back in Mindscape_

_Lěng slept peacefully as his wife did next to him, even though they were two separate species it did not stop their love for each other. A scream pierced the night and Lěng shot up listening intently and grabbing his sword. Before Mei woke up…_

_"Sweetie what's going on?" Mei asked as the sight of her husband with his sword full woke her. "There's screaming and fighting outside, stay here and do not leave the house no matter what." Lěng clipped the sheath to his sash and drew the blade. No matter whatever time Lěng drew the blade the sound it made was painful to listen, it affected everyone except its maker._

_Lěng went outside and to his horror the village was under attack by bandits, but this was no ordinary attack their groups were greatly organized for bandits, Lěng didn't want to kill any of them even if they were criminals. Lěng set his sights on the nearest group and charged at them, using the back of the blade to put them down or knocking them out. Lěng was in the middle of his third group when a cry caught his ear._

_"Lěng! Lěng help…" that was it Lěng turned and left his current group to follow the voice of his wife. Lěng arrived at the house to fine it burning along with some other houses around the small village. Fear began to engulf the leopard until a paw caught his attention. Turning around about to strike he saw his brother in law Shēnghuó. "Lěng what's going on where is Mei?" Shēnghuó also had his katana out and the sheath clipped to his sash._

_"I don't know, come on we need to find her." Both of them ran through the village following both her scent until they started to smell her blood. Both felines began to search franticly finally locating her in the bamboo forest near the village. Mei was backing away as a lone bandit bigger than the others was slowly approaching her. _

_The lone bandit, which they assumed was the leader, was a huge gorilla with white furred back and simple brown slacks he held a double-edged sword as he gave a sick grin towards Mei whose clothing was partially ripped. "Come on don't make this difficult and I might spare you." He spoke in a low cracked voice._

_Lěng was the first to act as he jumped high to drop kick the gorilla, the bandit saw this and grabbed Lěng's leg and threw him at Shēnghuó. They both tumbled back as the gorilla continued for Mei. "Stay…away from her." Shēnghuó spate as he got up his sword being gripped tightly in his paw, the gorilla turned around and grinned as he turned for Shēnghuó instead. Lěng was still trying to shake the stars from his vision when he saw the gorilla towering before them._

_"So you think you that tough with a sword huh? Well what happens when I do this!" the gorilla stomped on Shēnghuó resulting in him releasing his sword grabbing the sword the gorilla drive it into Shēnghuó's gut as Shēnghuó screamed from the pain. Lěng finally was up and began to swing at the bandit but missing every time. The gorilla then kicked Lěng that threw him back against a bamboo losing his grip on his blade the gorilla saw this as his chance. Dropping his current blade the gorilla picked up Lěng's and was about to strike him down._

_Lěng shut his eyes waiting for death, waiting to feel the cold blade followed by the pain. But what he felt was soft and... Warm? Lěng opened his eyes to see Mei gently smiling at him as she gave him a hug. "Mei?" looking down he saw the tip of the bandit's sword. "I love…you so…much don't forget…that…" Mei collapsed dead onto Lěng's lap her blood covering his fur. Both Lěng and Shēnghuó roared in anger as Lěng pulled the sword from his wife and Shēnghuó pulled his from himself. Both of them blooded charged at the gorilla from both side finally making contact._

_Both their blade stabbed the bandit front and back holding their place the gorilla gave a small laugh. Shēnghuó looked up to see him staring back, "Well looks like this game is up, at least I got your sister and his wife." That was his last words as he went limp. The village was still under attack but that no longer matter to them, they both approached Mei's lifeless body._

_"Why…why did you let go of your sword?" Shēnghuó gazed over to Lěng with anger, Lěng was about to explain but Shēnghuó cut him off. "Why did you let my sister, your WIFE be killed?" Shēnghuó tried to strike Lěng until he collapsed as well from lost of blood. "Why, why were we so weak as not to be able to protect her" Shēnghuó began to weep as Lěng only bowed his head and kneel before his wife's corpse._

_It has been a month since the attack and the village was even smaller now but there was some new houses being built to replace the damaged ones. Both Lěng and Shēnghuó where living together training harder and harder but Lěng noticed a change in his brother. Shēnghuó would often use people to get what he wanted; he would lay cheat and at times steal to that the gets what he wanted._

_"Shēnghuó please stop this, this isn't you." Lěng tried to reason with his brother for the last time. Early that day one of Shēnghuó plans went wrong and now Shēnghuó was blooded and injured. "Who cares, in the end people only care for themselves" Shēnghuó replied coldly, "Mei won't want this she would-"_

_"Don't you dare speak her name, she's dead because we were too weak to defend her. YOU were too weak and dropped your blade." Shēnghuó stood up and left but not before grabbing his blade, "Where are you going?" Lěng asked with concern. "Out…" and with that Shēnghuó disappeared behind the door as it closes._

_That afternoon Lěng was walking through the village until a scream caught his ear. Rushing towards the source he saw Shēnghuó killing of a pig, "Shēnghuó what is the meaning of this?" demanded Lěng. Shēnghuó turned around as he pulled his sword from the dead pig._

_"They owed me money and would pay up." Lěng was shocked until it finally registered, "Shēnghuó you have gone to far, what's wrong with you they are citizens just like us." Shēnghuó's eyes were blank empty of all emotions. "No we are different you and I know that we think differently from them. We can predict and play them out." Those words brought back memories with the gorilla and his final words. "Shēnghuó you have really changed, my brother had died that night with Mei. It's over…" Lěng turned around and began to walk away._

_Shēnghuó ran towards Lěng with his blade but was blocked by his brother's own blade. "We will never be through we are brothers Lěng, don't turn your back on me or Mei!" Shēnghuó shouted a crowd had begun to form around them. "No it's you who have turned your back on us…both me and your sister." Shēnghuó then began to fight back but his attacks were not only aimed at Lěng but the crowd they began to scream and scatter as animal after another died. 'Enough of this, I got to get out of the village'_

_Lěng ran back to the bamboo forest in hope that Shēnghuó would follow. Shortly after he turned and blocked another attack by Shēnghuó. "You are no longer my brother, leave and never return." Lěng yelled as he pushed back. They both fought hard and endlessly for the rest of the day and night. Finally the sun begun to rise and both of them were exhausted. _

_Panting heavily they stared at each other one with hate the other with regret. They were both bleed everywhere from all the cuts they received deciding this was the last attack they both ran straight for each other swiping down just a step away they cut each other over their eyes._

_Stumbling back in pain and confusion from their vision turning red, Shēnghuó refused to fall but Lěng already had. Walking over to him Shēnghuó spoke softly. "Lěng you are right about one thing I did die back then." With that Shēnghuó began to walk away. "…Shēnghuó…" Lěng gasped out, Shēnghuó stopped for a bit but didn't turn around. "No its Hēi'àn…Hēi'àn wǔshì." And that being said Hēi'àn left, leaving a leopard crying for the lost of his wife and now his brother._

_Back in reality_

Lěng sighed as he picked up a familiar scent, "Evening brother, how are you?" turning around Lěng saw the source of the voice to be Hēi'àn. "Good what brings you here?" Lěng asked as he gripped his sword ready for anything. "There is no need for that, I just want to have a game with you." Hēi'àn produced a small box and opened it as he began to set up a chessboard. Lěng sat down just as Hēi'àn finished setting up the pieces. "As we know we are the kings in this game. Now tell me how much have you told the master at the palace." Hēi'àn asked as he began his move.

"Only what they need to know." Lěng acted based on his brother's moves. The game went on as the brothers continued with small talk. "You know that once they find out you and I were criminals they will not trust you no more." Hēi'àn turned and looked at Lěng with those empty eyes that he knew all so well. "I understand that but the past is history."

"Tomorrow is a mystery," Hēi'àn continued as they both finished with, "But to day is a gift that is why it's called the present." They finally ended with a draw. "Once again we draw, but this game that had started, there will be a victor." Lěng said as he got up and helped Hēi'àn up. Both stared into each other's eyes before they parted way.

"Have a good night brother," Lěng said as he made his way back to the palace the sun beginning to rise. "And to you." Hēi'àn replied before he too disappeared from the thick bamboo growth.

**I felt like this chapter was really long but you guys need to know the history of Lěng, though the master have yet to find out. As you can see Lěng and Hēi'àn share a rather complex relationship. At time being enemies and other brothers. Though let me make it clear that things will get interesting in the next few chapters. As always R&R**

Shēnghuó - light


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A New Journey Begins**

_Jade Palace (just before the morning gong)_

Master Shifu stood there waiting for the gong to sound, **_GONG_**, "Good morning master." Every one of his students lined up in front of their respective room, wore the face of determination to complete the day's tasks. Even Po was starting to wake up on time; it showed the Master that he was improving like every one else. "Good morning my students, we shall have our breakfast then continue on to regular training. After which we shall break for lunch and meditation, before we have dinner Lěng will begin teaching each of you about Hēi'àn and his fighting style." Every student bowed in respect waiting for the master to leave.

Tigress, though she was bowing, had a disapproving look on her face. It was clear that she didn't like Lěng even if she was going to give him a chance at this. '_But if he slips up just once…well I get a new punching bag.'_ Once their master had left everyone looked around for the leopard, not finding him in the barracks they figure he might be in the kitchen already eating. Making their way there with small talk they found Lěng in the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"Good morning masters, how was you night's rest?" he asked casually but didn't give anyone a smile. Tigress found this attitude the exact opposite from the roof, perhaps the thin air gets to him she though coldly. "Well enough, what are you doing here and why did you greet our master?" Tigress shot, everyone could sense the tension in the air and none dared utter a word. "I have already greeted him early when we discussed about your training later today." Lěng finished his tea and got up, "I'll be in the training hall awaiting everyone. I would like to observe how you train to know how to train you." Lěng vanished behind the wall as everyone breath a sigh of relief.

"Tigress maybe you should be a little nicer to him, he doesn't have to help but he is still doing so." Po gentle patted her shoulder and his touch calmed her greatly. This disturbed her, '_I have to meditate on this no more waiting.'_ Tigress gave a small nod and sat down along with the others waiting for Po to finish breakfast. Breakfast was gone on silently though Mantis did try to start a joke but was shot down with Tigress death glare.

They finished their breakfast and headed towards the training hall to find both Master Shifu on his staff and Lěng sitting in a corner eyeing them. They felt odd as though he was an enemy ranging their skill level. But Master Shifu cleared his throat as sign for them to continue. Lining up in front of Shifu waiting for directions.

"Today will be slightly different, instead of trying to find each others weakness we will work on strength. Each of you will choose your own pairing." Shifu waited for everyone to choose his or her sparing partner. "Crane choose Viper, they knew that Crane could help viper with her recoil while viper could help with the offensive. Monkey choose Mantis, Monkey was agile while Mantis was fast; finally Tigress went with Po hardcore with soft-core. An unlikely pair but unstoppable when combined.

"Good now that everyone has a partner it will be one on two." Confusion traveled through the group as they waited for further instruction. "Each pair will work as a team and fight of the others. We shall demonstrate everyone's ability at once." With slight hesitation everyone went into the arena, each in a corner waiting for the sound to start.

**_SNAP!_** That was it they charged at each other fight each group, Lěng sat there in the dark shadows observing the fight between masters. It was then Tigress changed her glance to Lěng as she felt his eyes on her. In that instant Monkey saw his chance and went for a direct punch, Tigress saw monkey but didn't have enough time to react until a black and white panda hugged her taking the blow from monkey.

Lěng's eyes shot opened, it was just like he was watching his past again. Focusing back to the fight he watched as Po along with Tigress still in his arms roll for a bit until Tigress busted free performing a round house kick knocking Monkey out of the ring. Without monkey Mantis shortly followed without his partner. Now it was only Crane, Viper Tigress and Po.

All master took a stance and waited for the others to make their first move, Tigress gave a glance at Po, seeing this Po charged forth with arms waving around like a maniac. Viper and Crane didn't expect this and each took a step back ready to defend themselves but failed to notice Tigress from behind. Tigress double palmed strike crane into Viper knocking both of them out of the ring.

Master Shifu snapped his fingers signaling the end and victory of the spare. Each master lined up in front and Lěng followed up behind Shifu. "So did you see what you needed to start their training?" Shifu turned to look Lěng directly in the eyes; Shifu saw sadness dismissing the idea he waiting for Lěng.

"Yes I know how to better train them now but if I may ask, may I borrow the Dragon Warrior during your regular training. I wish to speak with him on a personal subject." Lěng walked over to Po and stood in front of him waiting for Shifu's answer while listening on the low growl of the tiger next to Po.

"Yes, you may. Everyone else you will now continue with regular training each will go through the course in your set numbers." Everyone bowed to the red panda and began to go to their respective area while Po followed Lěng out of the hall and back to the bamboo forest.

_Bamboo Forest (Good distance from the Palace)_

Po and Lěng continued walking in silence, the leopard seems to have drained Po of all his joy and laughter, usually Po would start a conversation with anyone but Lěng had this feeling about him that demanded silence. After another bit of walking Lěng stopped and turned around facing Po, "Tell me Dragon Warrior, why did you take that blow from Master Monkey during your spare?" Lěng asked as he sat down to get comfortable, Po doing the same was at lost for an answer. "I don't know, I would take any hit for my friends…why?" Po was confused as ever but Lěng answered a question with a question.

"Tell me why you got so angry when Hēi'àn had defeated Tigress." Lěng's voice was cold and stern Po fidgeted in place for a bit, "She's my best friend I care for her."

"Do you care for her like the others?" Lěng's voice was softer though still cold, "I don't know Tigress is special to me she's-"

"In what way Dragon Warrior, I will respect your privacy but if this is what I believe to be then you and possibly Master Tigress may be in grave danger." Lěng crossed his arms and waited for Po to sort through is thoughts, Lěng would give the panda all the time he needs.

"I honestly don't know, I care for her like my dad but it's more deep like I want her safe, I want to protect her at any costs like-"

"Love." Lěng finished for Po for a moment everything was silent it took time for Po to actually understood what he felt for the tiger and the feline I front of him had finally hit the nail. "Yeah…I love her…" Po said with a small dreamy smile, "She is lucky to have someone like you care for her so much, don't take this lightly, you love for Tigress can overcome many things. Now on to more pressing matters, I will train the five at the palace though I will train you here personally, you are a special case…at least until I can talk to Master Tigress." Po's eyes shot open.

"You not going to tell her about our talk are you!" Lěng could have laughed from the expression that Po was giving before shaking his head. "No Dragon Warrior, you will tell her that I merely want to talk to her about the training is all." Lěng held his paw over the necklace under his tunic.

"You know a lost loved one is hurtful I know…" Lěng looked at Po with astonishment, '_How does he know!'_ "I lost my family to a crazy prince but you know scares fade and with time maybe your will to…" Lěng stared at Po and for a while Po began to feel a little uncomfortable. "Master Oogway had chosen well, your words are wise like his." Lěng stood up and began to walk over some bamboos that where wide in girth.

"Pay very close attention Dragon Warrior, I will begin to teach you a powerful technique that will protect the ones you love." Po watched as Lěng stood up and grasp the hilt of his sword. As Lěng pulled it out the sound made from the blade running across the sheath was more than painful to listen to, Po covered his ears but the sound still hurt but Lěng seems to be unaffected. Po watched as the blade began to glow a dark aura before Po could ask about it Lěng Swung his sword letting loose a dark slash that traveled out cutting everything in its path.

Po watched in amazement as the slash continued to cut every bamboo down finally stopping Lěng had clear over a Li worth of bamboo in a half circle anything behind Lěng was left alone. "Now Dragon warrior I dare not swing a full circle because you will be caught in it but know that this method is final, no one will be able to block and once released it cannot be stopped." Lěng turned around and Po gasped in horror as Lěng's crimson eye began crying tears of blood.

"Lěng…your-"

"I know, this is the price I paid for being reckless, the training I intend on giving you will be brutal, will you accept my terms and acknowledge me as your Master." Lěng stood before Po once again still crying blood from his right eye.

"I don't know…but I will do anything to protect Tigress." Po gave a small nod of the head before extending his paw for a shake. "You understand that once we start we cannot stop." Lěng asked before Po gave his big goofy smile Lěng smiled in turn and shook paws sealing the deal.

"Dragon Warrior, you are now embarking on a new journey one that will not be easily overcome and yet you smile in the face of evil. How do you do it?" Lěng asked as he began to make his way back to the palace with the others. "I have the one I love to look at, that is more than enough for me," Po claimed as he followed Lěng back to the Palace. Their new journey now begins as they prepare themselves to face their latest enemy.

**AS ALWAYS R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Training**

Sorry for the long wait had personal business to attend to but here is chapter 7 and chapter 8 will follow shortly.

Lěng had been pondering on what Po had said. '_Seeing the face of a loved one is enough for him…then what do I have left. What will be there for me? No I need to be strong. Hēi'àn is fighting a battle that could kill everyone I need to move forward.' _Lěng was so engrossed in his thoughts he hadn't notice that he had already arrived at the Jade Palace.

"There you are, we have been waiting for you. It's time for your lessons." Master Shifu was waiting at the top of the stairs. Lěng have a small nod acknowledging the red panda while Po just collapsed. " Do we really need to train now? I have been walking since breakfast none stop!" Po sat up to face his master.

"Panda if you are tired you can rest but know that you will miss both dinner and breakfast tomorrow." Master Shifu explained as he turned away. This resulted a jumping panda running for the training hall and a smiling master.

_In the Training Hall_

The five and Dragon Warrior were lined up in front of Lěng and master Shifu was resting on his staff in the corner observing how Lěng will teach his students. "Everyone I can say that you are all great warriors in your own respect. Master Shifu has taught you well. I've never in my lifetime taught someone anything let alone Kung Fu. But the situation has called for it, now we shall begin with endurance I have asked Master Shifu to bring out bowls for everyone which you will balance on your arms, legs and head while standing on one foot. Keep the bowls balanced and don't let a single drop spill." Lěng began passing everyone a set of four bowls.

"Lěng may I asked how balancing bowls will help us fight better, everyone of us has done this as the basic before we where taught Kung Fu so how come we're back to the beginning?" Viper asked as she stared at the empty bowls.

"Master Viper this lesson will be taught differently. You started out with filled bowls and a set weight. As you can see these are empty and will start that way. Now everyone please take a stance and balance the bowls." Lěng pulled out bamboo fame and placed it in the center of the training hall gestured for everyone to get beneath it. Once everyone was ready with balanced bowls Lěng brought out a bucket of water and poured in into the frame. There were small holes in the frame that allowed water to drip though at random.

"Now while still balancing the bowls caught every drop. It don't matter who catches it, work as a team and catch every drop. Once you bowl is filled you may stop." With that Lěng pulled a string that lets the water flow freely and with that said drops of water began to fall.

The five where have great difficulty catching the drops without dropping the bowl or bumping into each other. "Focus, this will help with each others understanding and teamwork. Master Shifu started you with filled bowls so you know its weight with this you have to adjust to the changing weight of the bowls and each other's movement." Lěng glance at Po and noticed that his eyes where closed but the panda was still able to catch every drop without bumping into the others.

"Po no inner peace." The panda opened his eyes and was confused, "How come should we use every advantage we got?" Po asked while catching another drop. "No our enemy will try to falter your mind this exercise focuses on your body alone. You need to be able to flow with everyone as equals." Po nodded and left his peace as soon as he did Po fell and bumped into Tigress knocking her over and everyone else.

"Now tell me what have you learned her today?" Lěng asked the now wet and cold warriors. "This exercise is dumb and pointless. In a fight we use our mind not our bodies." Tigress growled while helping Po up. "Master Tigress you are said to be the strongest out of the five and yet you can't focus enough to know your team enough to perform this exercise. You need to know how your comrades will act and act accordingly." Lěng stated while walking towards her.

"How do we even get stronger with this, how do we know your stronger and can help us?" Tigress got up in Lěng's face. "Do you wish to challenge me on a one to one combat?" Lěng asked with a smile. "Yes."

"Very well but how about I make my point more obvious. I will fight everyone of you even Master Shifu blind folded." Lěng said then unclipped his sword. Everyone was shocked but Tigress just smirked and began preparing for the fight.

_Sparing Arena_

Lěng stood blindfolded with the five, Dragon Warrior and Master Shifu surrounding him. "Alright you can start when ever you like," Lěng said while he got into his stance. Tigress looked at Po and nodded while everyone else silently made mental plans. It was over in a minute. Everyone charged with his or her own plans trying to perform combos or by themselves. But Lěng seems to be able to know where they were going to strike and dodged them even Master Shifu was surprised. With that Lěng began the counter attack. Striking everyone in nerve points they all fell though not immobilized like Tai Lung.

"Now do you see, you may have created knowledge of each other to perform technique but without knowing each other then you cannot work as one." Lěng said as he removed his blinds. "Now instead of starting off with training we will tell stories. Each of you needs to reveal a secret from you pass that describes who you are. I'm not talking about how you got to learn Kung Fu but a trait that makes you who you are. This way new, when did Kung Fu training involved personal life? But everyone agreed.

"Alright then I guess I'll go first." Piped up Crane, "I'm sure you all know that I learned Kung Fu through confidence, but what you don't know is that I use to be a pretty bad person at least until I joined the academy."

**R&R AS ALWAYS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Flying Bandit**

**Sorry for everything, I accidentally posted Chapter 7 instead of Six, so some of you might be confused. Anyways I fixed everything so you might have to read Chapters 6-8 Sorry again.**

**A/N: **_Sorry for the long wait it had some trouble developing an idea that would fit Crane's personality but at the same time shocking, but it's finally done and I hope you enjoy it!_

"I was not always shy like I was, I was rather a bad person now that I think about it. At a young age, my family died in an accident. Leaving me to fend for myself at a young age." Every surrounded the bird interested in his tale. Even Po was curious, as he never heard of Cranes life beside at the Academy.

_Flashback (Fifteen year old Crane)_

_The avian stood there on top the roof, enjoying the sunset. Soon he would have to start his quest to find what he would need. He had a small Cave up in the mountains that he has come to call it his Nest._

_'It's time…' Crane never like stealing but without the supplies needs then he would surely starve to death. As he continued to steal, even though it was the bare minimum the village had called him the flying Bandit, though no one knew it was him, he would cover himself in charcoal dust to make his appearance like a raven, with a long neck._

_Flying into the fist building, using his beak to pick the lock he easily entered the second floor, hearing a small family of pigs snoring close by Crane crept down to find some food._

_This went on for a couple houses, He didn't want to steal too much from one place so he would steal little form many. On the last house though his bag was getting heavy and he could see storm clouds in the distance. _

_'It's going to rain soon, better hurry up' Crane began to sort through the kitchen and found some carrots and water. As he bagged the supplies his bag knocked over some pans alerting everyone in the house._

_"BANDIT, IT'S THE FLYING BANDIT!" Crane panicked he knew of the protectors up in the mountains and he would have little time to escape. Making for the window Crane began to fly towards his Nest. But the weight of his supplies was holding him back._

_"HALT!" Crane turned around to see a small group of rhinos led by a mountain leopard run after him. Some of the Rhinos had taken aimed with bows and arrow._

_As the arrows where set loose Crane stopped and pushed a great wind to deflect the arrows, the mountain cat was impress._

_"Break up and get atop the buildings surround him!" ordered the feline, they were catching up to Crane but he had the advantage of flight, though he could not fly any higher than the building tops._

_One for the rhinos spotted him and jumped from the window but missed him, barely. But that was just a distraction as Crane turned around he saw the feline jumped from a high building grabbing him by the legs._

_This was too much, the weight of the struggling cat and his supplies, Crane didn't want to hurt let along kill anyone. And this drop would surely kill her even if cats do land on their feet's._

_Dropping his supplies Crane flew higher at the same time fought the cat, after a while of struggle they were over the bamboo forest, the rhinos had fallen behind from lack of energy and Crane was not far from that. Dropping like a stone, both crane and the feline fell crashing into the forest below._

_Present Time_

"Wait, wait. So you were a bad guy before the academy? How come I've never heard of this?" Po practically yelled but Crane just lowered his head in shame.

"I didn't want anyone to know, Even Master Shifu doesn't know. But seeing as Lěng here needs to know something like this, I guess it's best it I share." Every remained quiet waiting for Crane to continue his tale

_Continue Flashback_

_Crane woke with a groan, 'What happened?' He glanced around to see bamboos surrounded him,_

"_Must have fallen, where's the mountain Cat?" as soon as he said that another groan came from next to him, Cane saw the cat lying there but she was severely bleed from a deep wound in her stomach, a bamboo shot had punctured her and was still there._

_Crane wince from the sight of the blood and the hole in her stomach, he didn't want to leave her like this but at the same time she was trying to arrest him. _

_'No, I will not let her die if I can help her, better get her back to the Nest.' Crane lifted the Feline and began to walk towards his cave he could fly. He didn't want the risk of dropping her again if she is to regain consciousness._

_After a long walk Crane finally made it to his Nest, now the next part could be very difficult. He had to dress to wound properly, but that would mean that he would have to remove her vest._

_Releasing a sigh he began his work, Crane began to unbutton her vest and remove it doing his best not to stare. Finally he pulled the bamboo from the wound resulting in a grunt of pain. Soon he dressed the wound and set off to clean to vest in the nearby river._

_After cleaning the vest he went back to the cave to find that the feline had woken up but a terrified look appeared on her face._

_"What did you do to me?" the cat demanded, for a moment Crane knew what se was implying and he blushed at that._

_"I didn't do anything, we fell and you were injured, I could dress the wound properly with your vest on so I had to…remove it." The cat looked at Crane then to her stomach confirming the bandages._

_"Why did you save me? We're enemies are we not?" Crane hung the vest near the fire to dry it before sitting with his back turned to the cat._

_"You turn your back on an enemy, not a smart decision." Crane chuckle for the first time that day and glanced at the clear sky and the beautiful moon._

_"I'm not worried, you're injured first of all and I doubt you can move in your condition. Second as a protector you would be dishonored if you were to attack your savior. Finally you won't do such a thing." The feline was surprise at the bird's ability to analyze such a situation._

_They sat there silent and when Crane thought that the Feline was asleep he turned around. There the feline sat motionless as though asleep, Crane slowly began to approach her._

_"I'm not sleeping. I'm meditating on how to escape." Crane was confused and gave another laugh, he felt like this cat had a way to make him laugh more often._

_"You can leave when ever you want, I'm not going to stop you." The feline opened her eyes in surprise._

_"Look, I know stealing is wrong, but I have no choice. I live here and as you can see, I have little food to live off of." The mountain cat nodded. This went for about a week, Crane would feed her and tend to her wounds but she was reluctant to accept stolen food. But after the second day she gave in._

_It was the eight-day and the feline and Crane had become somewhat friends. "Today it seems like you could head back." Crane mentioned as he finished wrapping the wound. The feline nodded her head and put her vest back on._

_"You know, you're not a bad person. Don't steal work for it." Crane thought this over and shook his head._

_"Tried people don't like someone who doesn't talk much." For another moment of silent Crane thought that the cat had given up until her next suggestion surprised him._

_"Then come to the academy with me, we will feed you can you won't have to talk to anyone if you don't want to." Crane thought this over. No more cold floor to sleep on, no more hunger every night and most of all he could spend more time with this cat._

_In a moment of embracement Crane never knew the felines name in that past week._

_"So what's you name, if I'm to work under you," the feline laugh before extending her paw._

_"Mei Ling, yours?" Crane shook her paw before replying._

_"Crane," at this Mei Ling laughed some more and Crane was embarrassed of his name but Mei just patted his shoulder._

_"No, no it's a good name. It really fits you." Crane stared into her eyes, all her could see was an honest person, and she was not making fun of him at all._

_"Alright, I'll go to the academy."_

_End Flashback_

"Wow, so that's how you started to work at the academy, I never knew." Mantis piped in after Crane had finished his tale.

"Yeah, Mei Ling helped me in many ways, I will always be in her debt from all the times she had saved me." Crane said as he stared out his window. Remembering all the times he had spent with the mountain cat.

"Alright so everyone, you must remember. This is not a task that is easy but it is important for each of you to truly understand who you are." Lěng spoke and every nodded their heads.

"Alright then I guess I will go next." Viper piped in, "I must say that the during my indolence years were the toughest and probably made me who I'm today."

**A/N: **_Wow that was really difficult, but I hope that I was able to make it so that it made sense for everyone out there. I tried to make it so that Crane still had his slyness but at the same time make him who he isn't if that makes any sense. Anyway, Viper's next and so far it seems easier than Crane's but please __**R&R. so I know what you think so I may continue in making it enjoyable for everyone.**_


End file.
